1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device is known which includes an electro-optical medium (for example, a liquid crystal or the like) between an element substrate and a counter substrate. Examples of the electro-optical device include, for example, a liquid crystal device used in a liquid crystal light valve of a projector. In such a liquid crystal device, there is demand for realizing a high optical utilization efficiency.
Thereby, for example, a configuration is known which collects light incident on a liquid crystal device by including a microlens array substrate on at least one of an element substrate and a counter substrate of the liquid crystal device and achieves a substantial improvement in the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal device. The microlens array substrate includes a substrate formed from quartz or the like with a plurality of concavities formed in the surface thereof and a lens layer having a refractive index different from the base material which is formed so as to be embedded in the concavities covering the substrate (for example, refer to JP-A-9-101401).
In the microlens array substrate disclosed in JP-A-9-101401, a mask layer (polycrystalline silicon film) is formed on a substrate formed from quartz or the like, and an opening is formed in the mask layer corresponding to a part on which the microlens (concavity) is to be formed. Then, a substantially spherical plane shaped concavity is formed by subjecting the substrate to wet etching via an opening in the mask layer. Because each opening in the mask layer is formed with a substantially uniform size, concavities with substantially the same shape are formed in the microlens array substrate.